Stand By Me
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Karena bagi Kurogane, dimanapun dan kapanpun itu sudah tidak penting lagi, asalkan ada Fai di sisinya/ Entah bisa disebut drabble atau bukan, langsung baca aja/ KuroFai.


.  
.

Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP saya cuma penggemar berat KuroFai yang ingin menikahkan mereka.

.  
.

Entah ini bisa disebut apa yang jelas ini hasil spontanitas saya. Dan catatan ini sudah tersimpan sejak tahun 2014 dalam note fb saya. Saya tidak sehebat senpai-senpai disini. Tapi saya beranikan diri mempublish tulisan abal saya ini disini.

.  
.

Masa depan tidak pernah bisa ditebak bagi seorang Kurogane Suwa. Dia yang selama ini merasa damai-damai saja dengan kehidupannya di Nihon dan mengabdi kepada Tomoyo-hime, tiba-tiba harus pergi menjelajah dimensi bersama orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam benak seorang Kurogane Suwa bahwa dia harus meninggalkan negeri tercintanya, dan berpetualang dengan 3 orang lainnya. Salah satunya adalah seorang Pirang Idiot yang menyebalkan. Fai D Fluorite.

Sejak awal Kurogane tidak pernah peduli apapun. Tidak dengan urusan Syaoran, Si penyihir atau dengan perjalanan ini. Hanya satu yang dia pedulikan yaitu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa kembali ke Nihon lagi, kembali kepada kehidupannya seperti sedia kala, dan memberi Majikannya pelajaran karena sudah berani membuangnya. Tapi siapa sangka, seorang Pirang Moron bisa merubah semua keyakinan yang dia pegang teguh sejak awal. Pirang Idiot yang memperdayanya dan menguasainya dalam jeratan pesona yang mematikan.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

"Kurowan~"

Kening Kurogane yang sudah berkerut makin berkerut mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kurochan~"

Telinga dan hatinya panas mendengar suara manja itu.

"Kuroriin~"

Cukup sudah! Kurogane tidak tahan lagi. Ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulut manis Si Pirang Idiot yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama aneh dan nada manja yang menyebalkan. Membuat Kurogane emosi dan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Apa Fai itu bodoh? Atau telinganya rusak? Sudah berkali-kali dia tegaskan, namanya KUROGANE. Tapi apa-apaan panggilan itu? Kenapa dia dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'manis' seperti anak kecil? Memalukan! Menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria garang dan ninja terhebat. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu dia akan menjawab dengan ketus, "Namaku Kurogane, brengsek!" yang hanya membuat Pirang moron itu cekikikan dan membuat Kurogane semakin emosi.

Ya, tapi itu hanya awalnya saja. Ketika Fai memanggil namanya dengan benar, ada perasaan terluka yang menyayat di hati seorang Kurogane Suwa. Kejadian pahit di Tokyo telah memporak-porandakan hubungannya dengan Penyihir Pirang itu.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya terpukul meski tidak dia tampakkan. Memang dia terpukul dengan sikap Fai yang tiba-tiba dingin padanya. Menjaga jarak dihadapannya, bersikap ketus padanya. Memang, tidak bisa dia pungkiri, semua itu membuatnya sedih. Tapi satu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia sesali adalah keputusannya di Tokyo. Karena dengan keputusannya itu, dia telah menjadikan seorang Fai 'Idiot' D Fluorite menjadi miliknya.

Kurogane tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.  
Tidak akan! Karena memang itulah yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya, meski dia harus mengorbankan darahnya seumur hidup untuk memberi makan Penyihir Pirang itu. Penyihir Celes yang telah dia ubah menjadi seorang vampir atas keputusan mutlaknya. Tidak mau ada sedikitpun bantahan dari Si Pirang yang diam-diam telah lama dia cintai itu. Dan mau tidak mau Fai harus menerima keputusannya.

Maka hari itu dia benar-benar menjadikan Fai D Fluorite miliknya seumur hidupnya. Tanpa ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat. Bisa dia pastikan bahwa Vampir Pirangnya tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya. Dalam hal ini memang sudah jelas, Fai tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa meminum satu-satunya sumber makanannya. Darah Kurogane.

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, karena akan dia pastikan bahwa hati dan jiwa seorang Fai D Fluorite juga akan menjadi miliknya seorang. Akan dia pastikan Pirang Moron itu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya. Fai adalah miliknya. Akan dia buat Fai tergila-gila padanya. Hey, bukakah dia telah mengorbankan segalanya hanya demi Fai? Darahnya, tangannya bahkan hidupnya.

Kejadian di Celes dimana penyihir pirang itu berasal benar-benar membuat seorang Fai D Fluorite jatuh cinta padanya. Yah... meski Kurogane harus rela mengorbankan tangan kirinya selamanya. Hanya demi menyelamatkan Pirang Idiot itu, yang lagi-lagi ingin bunuh diri.  
Tapi dia tidak pernah menyesal meski dia harus cacat seumur hidup, karena dengan itu dia bisa menjerat hati seorang Fai D Fluorite yang keras kepala.

Mulai saat itulah, Pirang Idiot itu memaafkannya dan hubungan mereka pun kembali seperti sedia kala. Bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Pirang Moron itu pun tak lagi membantah setiap keputusan Kurogane untuk dirinya. Hey, apapun keputusan Kurogane untuknya, bukankah itu yang diusahakan Kurogane yang terbaik untuk Si pirang?  
Karena seorang Kurogane Suwa sangat mencintai Penyihirnya itu.

Dari awal Kurogane tak peduli apapun... Ya, itu benar. Tapi seorang Pirang Idiot berhasil mengubah pemikirannya.

Sejak awal Nihon adalah tujuannya. Itu juga benar. Tapi semuanya telah berubah. Karena sekarang bagi seorang Kurogane Suwa, dimanapun dia berada tidaklah penting. Asalkan ada Si Vampir Pirang disampingnya, asalkan bersama Fai D Fluorite, dimanapun dan kapanpun itu maka dia akan bahagia.

.  
.

Owari ~

.  
.

Saya sebenarnya reader di fandom ini sejak tahun 2012. Panggil saya Fay atau Rin, saya fans beratnya Mama Fai makanya saya pinjam namanya buat jadi pename :")

Saya suka banget ama KuroFai mereka adalah OTP pertama saya yang bikin saya belok, tapi saya sedih karena fandom ini makin ditinggalkan. Senpai-senpai sudah beberapa tahun tidak ada yang bikin fic baru atau update T^T saya juga makin sulit nyari asupan :")

Saya gak tahu apa fandom ini masih ada penghuninya atau tidak. Tapi saya harap kalau seandainya masih ada, siapapun yang baca ini mau ninggalin jejak buat saya. Biar saya tahu kalau fandom ini masih diminati, karena saya baru pemanasan dan pengen bikin fic kurofai lagi ( kalau ada peminatnya).

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah mau baca karya abal saya ini :) kesan atau pesan saya tunggu di kotak review :) 


End file.
